


Taking Control

by morning_coffee



Category: Shades of Blue (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Coercion, F/M, Negotiations, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: "Quid pro quo, Harlee."





	Taking Control

 

"Quid pro quo, Harlee. You can't keep asking for favors and give me nothing in return." 

She feels the weight of Stahl's eyes roaming over her body, heavy and intimate like a touch. It sends a flush to her cheek that she tells herself is purely anger at his audacity, at the implications and the idea that he's been doing her favors for free when all he does is take, take, take. 

"What do you want?"

When he steps into her space, she holds her ground, refusing to give him the pleasure of intimidating her. But his hand settles on her waist and it's like a brand burning through her clothes. The roaring in her head drowns out all the noise. 

"You know what I want," he says, his voice quiet and calm, like he has complete control over the situation, over her, over his own obsessive desires. 

It makes her want to rip that veneer of control to shreds, to break him open and make him understand that he might be pulling the strings, but she's dancing to her own tune. He expects her to be scared, cowed, to recoil in fear, giving him yet another thing he can lord over her. Another notch he's marking down for one more free favor he's giving her, and she's tired, so tired, of this game. 

She smiles the smile reserved for criminals in the interrogation room and pushy reporters. The confidence feels fake, until it doesn't. Until she leans in so close that she can see his pupils go wide and feel the stutter of his breath warm against her cheek. 

"Quid pro quo, right?" she whispers right against his lips as her hands travel down to his belt. Her fingers are steady, even when her heart is racing with adrenaline.

Good or bad, her choices are still her own.

 


End file.
